Cuento SasuNaru para no dormir
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: Naruto ha estado actuando raro. Sasuke no está muy conforme con el hecho de que ande evitándolo. Cuento improvisado anoche para Noeru-senpai .


Esto era un chico llamado Sasuke, que desde hacía mucho tiempo había empezado a notar una serie de comportamientos extraños en su mejor amigo, Naruto. Más raros incluso que si se hubiera vuelto listo de repente, teniendo en cuenta lo cabeza hueca que podía llegar a ser. Pero, lo cierto era, que se comportaba de manera totalmente desconcertante.

Para empezar, había dejado de comer normal. Ese mismo Naruto que se zampaba medio Ichiraku sin ningún problema, ese Naruto que hacía el primer, segundo y si acaso tercer desayuno si le dejaban...simplemente, parecía haber perdido totalmente el apetito.

Por otro lado, parecía siempre como ido. Es decir, el dobe YA era despistado. Pero _tanto_....

El día anterior le había saludado como tres veces, y cuando por fin le gritó su nombre en el oído, pegó un bote que ni Lee en un arrebato de euforia juvenil hubiera podido igualar.

También, había dejado de armar escándalo a todas horas y de perseguirle. Al principio, pensó que eso le agradaba. Siempre se quejaba de las continuas provocaciones de Naruto para meterse en alguna pelea estúpida con él y acabar siendo bochornosamente derrotado por Sasuke. Y, sin embargo, parecía que las cosas se habían cambiado de tal forma que Sasuke había llegado a sentirse pesado por llamar su atención.

Totalmente desubicado por su extraño comportamiento y, aunque jamás nunca en la vida, lo diría en voz alta...algo dolido por la repentina indiferencia de Naruto hacia el resto de seres vivos a su alrededor y hacia él en particular.

Y allí se encontraba, dándole vueltas a toda Konoha buscando a Naruto y sin reconocer a sí mismo que estaba haciendo precisamente eso, porque un Uchiha siempre ha de conservar su orgullo intacto, al menos para sí mismo.

Y le encontró. Le encontró dormido plácidamente sobre la rama de un árbol. Y se mosqueó tanto por haber estado buscándole preocupado, que su primer impulso fue pegarle un katonazo al árbol con Naruto incluido.

Sin embargo, sin saber muy bien por qué, acabó encaramado en la rama en la que Naruto descansaba examinando silenciosamente la escenita.

Ese idiota realmente mejoraba cuando estaba dormido, casi parecía una persona normal. Casi parecía, en cierto modo...tierno.

Y Sasuke descubrió algo que llamó su atención al examinar la escena. Lo primero de todo, Naruto sostenía un Kunai. Mientras dormía. Menuda estupidez, además de ser un poco peligroso dormir con un Kunai. Esperó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera una de sus costumbres dormir con uno en la mano.

Y luego, unas muescas en la rama en la que Naruto descansaba. Al examinarlas, alzó una ceja. Su nombre estaba grabado en el árbol. ¿En esas chorradas se entretenía el dobe? A saber qué pensaba escribir después. Quizá que era un debilucho o un cobarde. Probablemente. Seguro.

Aburrido de la situación, decidió meterse con él un rato. Y tras sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, le zarandeó.

-Oye, dobe. Despierta.

Un leve refunfuño de parte de Naruto. Más silencio.

-No tengo todo el día para perderlo despertándote, marmota.

Y le estiró de una de las mejillas sin ninguna clase de compasión.

De repente los ojos de Naruto se abrieron. La situación era, de hecho, bastante cómica. Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos y la mejilla estirada, la boca abierta ligeramente hacia un lado por culpa de la cruel agresión made in Uchiha. Y Sasuke sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

3, 2, 1...PLLOFF

Desastre, como estaba destinado a ser.

Naruto se había revuelto de repente, había pegado un chillido y ambos habían caído árbol abajo. Sasuke había caído debajo.

Dolor.

-¡Sasuke teme! Se puede...¿¡qué demonios estabas haciendo!?

-Me he aburrido de preguntarme qué demonios le ha podido pasar a semejante idiota para actuar como un lunático durante casi dos semanas, así que he decidido interrogarte directamente.

Naruto se levantó, como un rayo, para escapar. Pero su mano había sido atrapada por la de Sasuke.

-A ver, Usuratonkachi. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te tiene tan distraído?

-Mira, Teme. No quieres saberlo. Es mucho mejor que me dejes irme.

Su tono desde luego era apurado. Pero, ¿por qué precisamente la había tomado con él? No lo entendía. Era como si no quisiera verle. Y no quiso preguntarse por qué aquello le molestaba tanto.

Naruto volvió a intentar zafarse. Sasuke, con un ávido movimiento, empujó a Naruto contra el tronco del árbol y se sentó encima de sus piernas para inmovilizarle de nuevo. Ambas manos sujetando las de Naruto a los lados de su cabeza.

-¿Me has estado evitando?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Naruto. Sin embargo, pudo ver cómo un tono de rojo encendido iba tomando forma en el rostro de Naruto. Extraño. Divertido, de hecho.

-Mira, teme...créeme, si te lo digo, te arrepentirás. Y yo también. ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo estar?

Sasuke reflexionó unos segundos. No creía que algo que tuviera que ver con evitarle fuera lo más apropiado para dejárselo pasar así como así.

-¿He hecho algo que te moleste?

Naruto le miró perplejo.

-No, es sólo...

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Era eso que veía en los ojos de Sasuke preocupación?¿Reproche? De repente su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. ¿Y si...?

Pero, ¿y si no volvía a mirarle a la cara nunca más? Estaba más que claro que Sasuke, el pecado capital más codiciado de toda Konoha, que de hecho se sentaba en esos instantes sobre sus piernas, no iba ni de coña a corresponderle.

-Oh, a la mierda. Siempre puedo darte una paliza después para que lo olvides, capullo.

Y Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, agarró la nuca de Sasuke y le plantó un torpe y atolondrado beso sobre los labios. Sintió a su compañero quedarse estático. Se separó de él y no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Pasaron los segundos. Probablemente casi un minuto.

-Naruto. Tú...

La voz de Sasuke sonaba entrecortada.

-Abre los ojos, Usuratonkachi.

-¡No quiero!

-Afronta tus acciones como un hombre. ¿Qué era todo eso de darme una paliza para olvidar?

Naruto sintió algo herido su orgullo, y después de todo, Sasuke no le había golpeado ni se había ido corriendo, ni le había insultado. Quizás simplemente le rechazaría de forma amable y todo quedaría en un suceso un tanto extraño e insólito entre ambos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Tú querías saber por qué te estaba evitando. Y yo te lo he mostrado.

-Bueno, igual si te _explicases_ podría comprenderlo un poco mejor.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Luego dicen que el idiota soy yo.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos en el poco espacio que lo separaba de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué me has...besado? Si es que a eso, puede llamársele besar.

Sonrisa prepotente. Naruto quiso golpearle. También besarle desesperadamente, pero eso no venía muy al caso.

-Porque...bueno. En realidad...-sonrojo- llevas poniéndome "nervioso" desde hace tiempo. Empecé a darme cuenta de que me...bueno, _eso_. Y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Demonios, no quería decírtelo, pero tú tenías que venir a provoc---mm..

Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar. Sintió cómo los cálidos labios de Sasuke, que antes apenas había podido percibir por su enfurruñado y torpe beso, ahora le acariciaban con una soltura muy distinta.

No sabía si llorar, reír, saltar, frotarse contra él, salir corriendo o directamente besarle también. No fue capaz de hacer ninguna de ellas.

-Mira que eres tonto, Naruto.

-Y...y...y-yo te...te...a tí...?

-Eso parece.

-Y...y ¡y-yo que sabía, teme! Siempre eres un bastardo arrogante conmigo.

-Y tú un dobe peleón y competitivo. Pensé que me odiabas.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Naruto dejó escapar una sonrisa que había intentado reprimir. Sasuke, de alguna extraña forma, se contagió. Rompieron a reír los dos.

El peso de Sasuke desapareció de encima de Naruto. Éste miro a su compañero, que le sonreía con su habitual gesto de prepotencia tendiéndole una mano.

-Esto va a ser...bueno, un poco extraño a partir de ahora. ¿No crees?

Naruto se sonrojó.

-Supongo que sí. Pero tampoco me importa demasiado.

Y, caminando el uno al lado del otro, se alejaron por las calles de Konoha.

Sí, su relación ciertamente había cambiado en tan solo unos minutos radicalmente de dirección. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Ellos encontrarían la manera de quererse y odiarse a la vez. Una pareja atípica, sin duda.

Prometía ser divertido.

FIN


End file.
